A Perfect Day for True Love
by Darius the Queen's Daughter
Summary: Two new girls come to Duel Academy with mysteroius pasts behind them, what could possibly be their story? Zane is determined to find out, along the way he falls in love. My first fic, be nice! ZaneOC ChazzOC plz review!
1. Chapter 1

A Perfect Day For True Love

By Darius the Queen's Daughter

Darius: Hi guys! Darius here! This is my first fic on this site so I hope ull be nice -hee hee- but Ive been writing fanfiction for a long time (since I was 8) so I think Ive got some experience -lol- Anyway, I rly like Yu-gi-oh GX even more than the origanal series! Zanes my fav charcter, hes so hot -fangirl giggles- I dont rly like Chazz but my friend Amy does so thats why hes in this story! On with the story!

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh GX doesnt belong to me, but Marlanna does! And Aerey belongs to Amy! No stealy!

Pairings: Zane/Marlanna Chazz/Aerey (Darius: eww, Chazz. Amy: -glares- Darius: oops, hee hee)

oxOxo

The door to the slifer Red dorm on Duel Academy island opened. Jaden, Syrus, and Chumly were eating. Jaden was trying to steal food from Chumly, but Chumly wouldnt let him. "Come on Chum, let me have some of your fries!" Jaden said. "No way!" Chumly growled, pushing his food outof the way. Jaden sighed.

Then the door opened. Everyone looked up bcause normlly no one came in the slifer Red building when they were eating, they were tha tunimportant. But in the doorway stood two girls. One of them was pretty tall and the other one was average. Both of them were wearing slifer Red uniforms (Darius: I think its so dumb how no girls on in slifer Red! It doesnt make sence!)

The tall girl had long brown hair, but it was bright white at the stips. She was smiling brightly and her unusal pink eyes were twinkling. The other girls hair was short and black, and there were red streeks in it. Her expresion was vry grumpy, she looked as if the world was below her. Her jacket was open as if in defience of authority and she was wearing a black long-sleeved sweater underneath with catscratch marks all over it.

The brown-ahired girl waved and said "Hi everyone! Im Marlanna Marian. I hope I can make friends here!" with that she took a seat by Jaden who smiled at her. "Hi" he said. Marlanna smiled back and also said "Hi". Syrus looked at Marlanna and said "Wow, youre pretty." Marlanna blushed, she was surprised at the sudden complement, and she could say nothing but "uh, thanks."

The black-haired girl, still stuck at the front of hte class said, "Im Aerey Sakure. and unlike Marlanna, I dont want to be anyones friend." Then she too sat down, near Marlanna. Jaden frowned and said "Friendly much?". Aerey just scowled. Obvoiusly she didnt care much for Jaden.

"Well I was told we were getting new students, but I didn't know that they were girls," Banner said, petting his cat. He was very surprised. "Anyway, welcome to slifer Red, I hope ull like it here." "Oh, we're doing great!" Marlanna cheered, looking vry happy. Aerey just poked athte food and said "the food here stinks."

"Marlanna, are you good at dueling?" jaden said, adressing the taller girl because he decided he was going to ignore Aerey, she was so unfriendly. Marlanna who was nicer smiled and said "I like to think I am." Jaden said "Cool, maybe we can duel sometime." "Sometime?" Marlanna scaughed, scornful. "How about right now?" "Right here, right now?" Jaden said eagerly his eyes lighting up. "That sounds so great." "Ok, then what are u waiting for?" Marlanna stood up. She looked fearsome and gungho. "Lets duel!" Aerey sighted and said "Here we go again."

Marlanna and Jaden wen tup stairways where they could duel more comfortably besides Jaden needed to get his duel disk. A lot of hte other students went to, they were eager to see how well the new student could duel especially against a graet duelist like Jaden. Syrus said to Chumly "U think shell lose?" Chumly said "Yeah, shes just a new student, and Jadens pretty good at dueling." Syrus shrugged, he had to agree, but he said "I guess, but something tells me Marlanna isnt just an ordnary duelist."

"Youg ot that right" Aerey said. "Now I dont know how good this Jaden guy is but hell have to be pretty good to beat Marlanna." "Ur being overconfident" said Chumley "you don't know what a great duelist Jaden is" "Yeah well," Aerey said "Marlanna got kicked out of her last dueling school bcause she was so good she beat all the seniers." Syrus and Chumly couldnt believe it. They stared at Aerey, widemouthed, they were so stunned. "Thats insane, is she really that good?" Syrus disbelieving said. Aerey nodded. "U better bleieve it."

Marlanna and Jaden were alrdy upstairs, both had their duel disk on. Marlanna's duel disk looked pretty weird, it was blue and shaped like a blade, and the spots for the cords were faintly glowing pink. Jaden said "Marlanna, ur duel disk looks pretty sweet." Marlanna sighed and looked at her duel disk, for some reason she looked rather upset. "I cant wait to get a new one" was all she said. Jaden was really confused but he didnt say anything bcause the duel was about to start.

(Darius: -hee hee- Im not vry good at writing duels so I hope ull bare with me. I made some of the cards up bcause Im not good at the card game!)

"It's time to duel!" marlanna and Jaden said, at the same time. Their duel disks activated, and Marlanna said "Ladies first". Jaden said "Ok, but not bcause ur a lady, its bcause ur a noobie." Marlanna grimaced and said "Well see about that." She looked angry. "Ill play Dancer of the Cards in attack mode."

A monster showed up on the fields, she looked like a delicet young lady with ribbosn around her arms and she was dancing over a stack of cards that billowed around her. She had 1500 atk/ 900 def. "Shes not that strong" said Jaden. "Well just u wait Im just warming up" Marlanna said. "U see Dancer of the Cards special effect lets me discard my hand and draw six new cards." So marlanna did, when she looked at her new cards she smiled, obvoiusly she thought she had gotten a very good draw.

"Im gonna play the spell card Hearts Summon." A card showed up on the field, on it was a picture of three hearts floating around a deck of poker cards. "Thsi card lets me sacrifice a monster on the field in xchange for bringing 3 more out." Dancer of hte Cards disappeared from the field in a shower of goldery dust, and then three new monsters appeared. "Queen of Hearts, King of Hearts, Jack of Hearts" Marlanna said proudly. A lady with a crown, a man with a crowd, and a young man with a sword appered on the field. The lady had 1200 atk points and the man had 1300 and the young man had 1100.

"Now attack Jaden directly" commanded Marlanna. The monsters moved when she said this and they charged toward Jaden, Jaden let out a cry of pain as he was struck. His life points went down to 400 (Darius: -hee hee- used my calculater), everyone was amazed and Marlanna looked very glad. Syrus and Chumly and the rest of hte students couldnt believe it. how could Jaden by losing to this new girl? Jaden said "Wow Marlanna, ur prty good, u nearly defeated me on the first turn." Marlanna just sighed "Its a pity I didnt defeat u first turn, most of the time when I duel lousy freshmen I do." Jaden said "Dont be overconfident, Im not some lousy freshmen." Marlanna said "Yeah, I can tell, good job Jaden." "Thanks" Jaden said.

Marlanna said "I put one card facedown and that ends my turn." "Great now I can go" Jaden said eagerly. He was sure he had a winning startegy, this was just a miner setback and he knew he could win

Then he showed off a card, it had orange swirsl over the front. He said sounding very confident "I play Polymerization, Ill use it to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix, to create Flame Wingman, the worlds coolest superhero." As he spoke a man in green and a lady in red appeared, they merged together in a cool-looking vortex and a scary looking superhero appeared, he waved his dragon-headed arm and looked triumfant. Then Jaden said "Flame Wingman, atk her Jack of Hearts with skydive scorcher!" Flame Wingman surged forward and shot flames at the Jack of Hearts, he held up his sword and braiced the attack, but he wasnt destroyed. Jaden said "Hey, why isnt he destroyed?"

Marlanna sneered "It's bcause of my facedown. I activate House of cards, when I have three or more monsters on the field that are of the sute of Hearts I can negate an attack against one of htem and then do drect damage to ur life points equal to the atk of the monster ur trying to destroy." Jaden said "NO WAY!" but it was too late. Everyone gasped and was surprised as Jadens life points went down from 400 to 0 as Flame Wingman was destroyed when Jack of Hearts stood up and slised him with the sword, Flame Wingman vanished, Jaden was amazed. Marlanna put her duel disk away and smiled, she was glad bcause she had won. Jaden was just too surprised, he just stood there, he couldnt believe hed been beaten he didnt even do his usual that's game thing.

Chazz who was in the crowd said "No way, how could Jaden lose?" "Yeah he lost in only one turn" Syrus said, he was way too stuned. So was Chumly. Aerey was very plzed with herself. She said smirking "See, I told you, Marlannas the best duelist around." "I guess ur right" was all Chumly could say. Chazz scowled at Aerey and said "that was a fluke, girl." Aerey raised an eyebrow. "U wanna test me?" Chazz was very angry, he said "Yeah, you impertinant brat." "Id watch who I was calling a brat, brat" Aerey mocked in an acuzing tone. this only made Chazz more angry, he looked like he was going to punch her. Aerey just smirked and then she said something rly crazy that made Chazz really blow up, she said "I bet I could beat u in a duel, you look like a loser." Chazz nearly screamed, he was so angry "I'M NOT A LOSER, THE CHAZZ COULD BEAT U ANYDAY!" Aerey smiled "Oh yeah wanna bring it on?"

But before anything two bad could happen Marlanna came walking over, she looked happy as if beating Jaden in one turn had been nothing. "Geez whats everyone screaming about?" she said, innocent as ever. Chazz looked grumpy at her. Aerey scowled and looked away and said "this moron thinks he can beat me." "Whos the moron moron?" Chazz shrieked. "Ur a moron" Aerey retorted. Marlanna was amazed, she said "Wow, u guys sure can fight. Your like an old married couple" This made Chazz and Aerey both very mad andthey said "watch who ur calling married girlie!" Marlanna giggled and said "U two are cute together" Strangely, instead of looking angry Chazz and Aerey both blushed, they looked very abashed. Marlanna grinned she could see romance in the air!

Jaden had rcovered by now, he walked up to Marlanna holding up his hand. "Good game Marlanna, u sure can duel." Marlanna took the hand, she looked plzed. "Thank u, Jaden. Thats a nice complement. You can rly duel too." "U think?" Then Jaden had an idea, he thought Marlanna was such a good duelist this was the right thing to say, he said "Hey, Marlanna, I bet youd be a match evn for Zane." Syrus and Chumly gasped, so did Chazz, they were all surprised, Zane was hte best even Jaden couldnt beat him! "Whos Zane?" Marlanna said, she was very confused. Jaden smiled and said "Hes a third year, hes the best duelist here. Hes really great, even I couldnt beat him." "Wow he sounds tough," Marlanna said. "He is" Jaden said "but I htink ur good enough to beat him. You should at least try"

"Alright Jaden Ill take that to heart." Marlanna rly did, she wondered if she could beat the best duelist in Duel Academy, she thought it would b cool if she did. but then she remembered what happened at her old duel school and tears emerged in her eyes as she remembered the sad memories. She had beaten everyone, even the guy she loved, there was nothing left for her. It was the stigma of being the best, she looked atht e card laying on her chest. she was lying on the bed in her room by the way. The card was Dancer of hte Cards, her fav card of all time. Suddenly Dancer emerjed from the card, she looked very sad but she was pale like a ghost.

"Dancer what do I do?" Marlanna asked. Ever since she was littl she had been able to see duel spirits, and the one that went with her always was Dancer of the Cards. She was Marlannas best friend even closer than Aerey was. Dancer said "you should meet him, who knows, things might turn out diferently, at least u know what not to do now." "That's true Dancer, thanks," Marlanna said, closing her eyes peacefuly, she could go to sleep now. "Any time." Dancer's voice faded as she returned to the card, and Marlanna went to sleep holding the card in her hand. She had no idea that a new saga of love and adventure was unfulding for her and her frend Aerey, and that that it would all begin aknew for her as the two of them would find their true loves, and it would all start tomorrow.

oxOxo

Darius: I hope u guys like it, hopefully he wasnt lame. -giggles- Oo, Aerey and Chazz are in love! -hee hee- O yeah, I forgot, Dancer of hte Cards and all of Marlannas cards belong to me too, so no stealy! Plz review, Ill continue if I get 5 NICE reviews, remember its my first fic! O yeah, I dont like Alexis and Jaden, bcause I dont like Alexis and Jadens too stupid for romance. -hee hee- But I rly dont like Alexis and Zane. Zane belongs to me! NO STEALY! -lol-


	2. A Blooming New Love

_A Blooming New Love_

Darius: Yay! I got reviews! tho some of them werent very nice reviews, I askedfor NICE reviews ppl! -lol- hopefuly this chapter will get nicer reviews, I mean Zane and Marlanna kiss! yey! Thx to Higuchimon, Ayamyoki-san and Janer Pandell for ur NICE reviews. I dont get what ur talking about Miya-chan, ur reivew makes no sense just like you! and ? (what kinda name is that anyway?) I told u Im not a good duelist! Hey Ayayoki-san Im not a troll! Im not a mean person, Im actually rely nice in real life or at least all my friends say so! So dont call me a troll! Thats just me!

Amy: Yeah, if u call her a troll, u answer to me!

Darius: You dont wanna mess with AMy! Shes visious! -lol-

xxoxxoxoxoxjx

Marlanna woke up the next morning, she remembered the insant she woke up what Jaden told her about Zane the best duelist in te school. she wondered if she should go find Zane. she hoped hed be a challenge unlike Jaden! she asked Dancer "Dancer what do I do?" Dancer said "I think u should find Zane." Marlanna said "Good idea".

So she got up and went to find Zane. something in her hear totld her where shed find him, hed be by the lighthouse. Marlanna didnt know how she knew this, it felt likemagic, but sure enough it was true! Zane was standing by the lighthouse, looking at the monring sun. Marlanna was so surprised when she saw him, she didnt htink hed be this hot! He was really, rly hot, with long blue hair and bags covering his eyes, his eyes were thoughtfull and quiet, he looked so peaceful, Marlanna alost didnt want to disturb him.

but she caleld out, "Hi Zane!" and Zane looked up, wondering who was talking to him, he saw Marlanna. He wondered who she was, she was wearing the slifer Red uniform and hed never seen her before. he thought hse was very pretty, her eyes were bright and alive and her hair was long and brown, she was really pretty. _Shes really pretty_, thought Zane wondering who she was.

"ur Zane right?" Marlanna said she was a little nervous oops, whatif she made a msitake and this wasnt really Zane? but something in her heart told her it was and she had learnd to trust her heart a long time ago, itw as the reason why she was such a good duelist, because she trusted her heart. and her heart told her htis was Zane. Znae nodded, he said, "yeah, Im Zane, whore you?' Marlanna looked up and she blushed! She relaly liked him, she was so embarrassed. she rememberd what happened at her last school with her last boyfriend and then she started crying because it made her so sad, it ripped a whole in her heart and hse was drowned with pain. She didnt want the painful memories to come back but they were flooding thorugh her till all she could do was cry, she cried and cried. Zane looked at her, he looked confused about why she started crying so suddenly, but iot made him sad to see such a pretty girl cry! So he put his arm arond her shoulder, and she looked up. in a small comferting voice Zane said "its ok, its ok Marlanna." Marlanna felt his warm body, oh he was so warm, and he was so nice, she stopped crying. Zane was rly nice, nothing like her old boyfriend, someone she knew hed accept her.

Marlanna puleld away, and then she was her cumposed self again. she pulled outher duel disk from no where and put it on, remembering why sehd searched for Zane, it was to duel him. Zane knew what she wanted, he put on his duel disk too. he was very eager, he said "watch out Marlanna, I wont go easy on you just cause ur a girl".

They dueld, Marlanna won relaly quickly, she won in three turns! (Darius: I dont like writing duels! SO I didnt write that one! hee hee! -sticks out tongue-). Zane was so amazed, how could he lose. Marlanna felt better, Zane had her on the ropes during that duel, he was relaly worthy. but he was nice too. she relaly liked him.

"Marlanna, ur a pretty good duelist," Zane told Marlanna. he was amazed with her. HOw could she beat him?

Marlanna gazed atg Zane, in the early morning light he looked so heavenly. Zane and Marlanna stared at each other for a long time, they were very uncertain and shy. Zane also thought Marlanna looked beautiful, like an angel, her eyes were so pretty, they were still sparkling with tears. Zane suddenly was overcame with longing to wipe away those tears and all of Marlannas other tears, permanently, so that shed never cry again.

He raced up to Marlanna and she did the same, and then they kissed. (Darius: -hee hee hee!-) The sun shown on the two lovers, basting them with golden light, and they stayed in eah others arms for ht elongest time, Zanes lips were so warm, Marlanna wanted to stay there forever, kissing those soft and warm lips forever. Zane felt the same, Marlannas body was so light in his hadns. she felt so fragile, he wanted to protect her forever.

the two of them pulled apart and looked at each other, they were so both surprised by the sudden kiss! Marlanna stared at Zane, she oculd feel herself blushing, but she didnt want to leave him just now. He looked at her too, and then in a soft voice he said "Go to class Marlanna. I love you." Marlanna felt like cyring but she tried not to, she knew Zane didnt like itw hen she cried. she felt like she was being reunited by a love from a long long time ago that shed known really well, she really felt like her hear tand Zanes were connected, and she was sertain that he felt the same way.

Marlanna left, inside her heart was dancing, shed never been this happy, not even with her old boyfriend. in fact she was sure that shed knew Zane before, she was certain about it, and now their love was ocming to full bloom, it was enough to make her sing, so she did!

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Darius: -hee hee hee- Its such a short chapter, it doesnt even have Aerey in it!

Amy: -glares- Darius u jerk

Darius: Sorry, Chazz/Aerey in the next chapter for those of u looking forward to it! I hoped u like this chapter! Zane and Marlanna kissed, its so romantic! -lol- Are they childhood friends from a longtime ago? maybe ull find out next time!

REMEMBER TO GIVE _NICE_ REVIEWS. NICE REVIEWS! OR I WONT CONTINUE


End file.
